


as you sleep

by candidshot



Series: counting moments [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Four reasons why Magnus likes to watch Alec sleep. Plus one time Alec watches Magnus sleep.





	as you sleep

**1.**

Alec has a strange habit. He would often hop into bed first but stays on Magnus’s side, then rolling over as soon as Magnus hops on.

One day Magnus asks why and Alec very simply replies, "I love the way you smell", wrapping his legs around Magnus's waist and pulling him down into bed.

Then as Alec falls into sleep, Magnus folds his arms around him from behind, inhaling him and falling into peace while thinking — he could stay like this with Alec all day today, all day tomorrow and all day forever too.

**2.**

Magnus is like a human pillow that Alec can't fall asleep without holding — playing with his earlobe or sometimes his belly button. Maybe it's Magnus’s heat or the smooth feel of skin or even the tickle his beard gives, but Alec loves to pull him close, inhales him then exhale as though relieved before falling back into sleep. Other times, he seems to just like finding Magnus behind him, like even in his sleep, he craves his man's company.

**3.**

Alec mumbles in his sleep. Most times it's just plain gibberish — cows and moons or rabbits and moons or rats and cheese or about lemon drops and candy flavoured clouds. His dreams are also so entertaining and spontaneous and sometimes full of surprises. But nothing could've prepared Magnus for Alec's low whisper, "I want to marry you".

Magnus held his breath, whispering back. "I can't wait".

Though perhaps one day, Alec will ask him while they're both awake.

**4.**

Magnus likes waiting until Alec falls asleep simply because, he wants to listen to Alec's _adorable snores_ \- then later tease him about . Just like this, in simple ways, they have fun together.

However, Alec's snores are not just adorable, to Magnus, they are also his comfort that he's not alone and so like a lullaby, they rock him into sweet dreams.

**5.**

Then one day, Magnus fell asleep while reading Robinson Crusoe. He must have been mighty tired for the book had fallen from his hands and half covered his face with the open pages.

At first, Alec giggled, very carefully removed the book then stooped low, stayed there and fondly admired Magnus - the gentle heave of his chest each time he breathes, the tiny frown in the forehead as though even while asleep he's deep in thought about something. Alec unwrinkled the frown with a finger, still stooping, still smiling, finding Magnus's little shuffle and stir adorable and Alec wondered how the hell is it possible that every second he loves this man more and more.

As if 10-15mins wasn't enough, Alec even pulled a chair and just sat there still staring at Magnus, taking care not to disturb him at this rare moment of watching him sleep.

Really needing to touch as if to make sure it was all real, Alec reached out a hand and brushed his knuckles across Magnus's cheek and watched him snuggle more into himself.

Then it happened.

Magnus talking in his sleep.

And it was as clear as day.

"Mirror Mirror, who does Alexander love the most of all?"

Alec's heart swelled with gladness and love and everything pretty as he reached from his chair, leaned across, kissed Magnus's forehead and whispered, "of course, Magnus Bane,".

Today. Tomorrow. Every day.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
